A Flower Quickly Fading
by MiLoV
Summary: I am a flower quickly fading, here today and gone tomorrow....I am yours.- Casting Crowns. HGDM Rating is just a precaution.
1. The Diary

Today is the last day of school and we all gather at the train station, throwing our luggage on the luggage cart and we try and find an empty cart where we can sleep without disturbance on our way home. Next year will be our last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I watch you walk by, tossing your blond hair off to the side. It is longer than it used to be....but not as long as your father's, thankfully. You would be completely unbearable to me if you looked like your father...I see you look at me and I quickly glance away for fear you will see the love in my eyes...the love I have for **you** . I don't look in your eyes anymore. I used to, but then everything changed and I had to stop. I fell for you, Draco Malfoy. I fell for you so hard and so fast that it was like jumping out of an airplane without a parachute. Not that you even know what an airplane is...but I fear that soon, I will never see you again. I am leaving.

The doctors gave me one month....but that was two months ago. I held on for you...I held on so I could see you just one more day. I wave goodbye to my fellow comrades, knowing that I will not last the summer, but I pray with every ounce of strength that I can muster that I will see you before I die. That someday you will know how I feel about you.

Next year when my life has ceased to exist, you will not even notice I'm gone...except for maybe when you go to insult me, but realize I am not there to insult. The golden trio, will no longer be, and you will not care. I'm fading without you.......I guess what I'm trying to say is....I love you.

I am a flower quickly fading.

Here today and gone tomorrow.

You've told me who I am....

I am yours.

Draco dropped the book. She had been right. He didn't notice she was gone. He had every intention of making fun of her with this diary that he found....but she must have meant for him to find it.

**what have I done?** He thought to himself. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he remembered that this girl once had his heart....but that quickly changed the day she slapped him in third year. How did everything get so screwed up?

A/N: I don't really plan to go on with this, but if you think that I could...I just might. I hope you liked it...Casting Crowns wrote: Who Am I? and I used some of the lyrics in my story.


	2. A Caring Word

Draco ran towards the bus station as quickly as he could. "Hermione!" he yelled. He continued running until he met Hagrid's stomach. He fell to the ground and a large hand reached down to help him up.

"sorry, 'bout that." Hagrid smiled warmly.

"Has the train left yet?" Draco asked, out of breath.

"Not yet, but don't you usually get picked up by your father at the end of the year?"

"Yes, but I needed to see someone." He answered nervously. "Excuse me!" he ran past the half-giant who was confused as to why Draco Malfoy was being nice to him all of a sudden.

He continued running until he saw the train up ahead...then he saw a flame of red hair and jet-black hair. He ran towards them, pushing through the crowd. "Potter!! Weasely!!!" Harry and Ron turned around with smiles on their faces that quickly faded when they saw who was calling for them.

"Malfoy." Harry spat bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Where's Hermione!?!" he heaved.

"What do you mean, Malfoy! She left school two weeks earlier than the rest of us. Jeez some people are so clueless..." The train sounded it's horn and the two boys ran off and scurried onto the train. Draco ran after them, but was lost in the crowd that was scurrying towards the quickly leaving train. By the time, he got out of the crowd, the doors closed and he saw the train begin to move. He watched the back of the train disappear slowly in the distance.

He walked over to a bench and sat with his head in his hands. "Malfoy?" he heard a sweet, quiet voice. He looked up and saw the bushy-headed girl he had been looking for. "I heard you were looking for me?" she seemed upset.

"Uh...yeah...wait...you...your back!" He managed to get out before standing up. He just stood there, staring at her for a moment.

"I had to come back and get something that I left here."

"I...I read your journal...or diary, whatever this book is." He held out the tiny book.

"You read my diary! That's stooping low even for you, Malfoy!" he looked taken aback by her comment....because he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just....didn't realize. I mean, I thought you hated me..." Her face softened and she looked away.

"You called me Hermione." She whispered. "You've never done that before." When she looked up, he was standing about two inches away from her. Tears streamed down her face.

"There's a lot of things I didn't do...before." He leaned closer. "like this." He kissed her eyelids, then her nose, then her lips. It was a sweet gentle kiss. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and whispered: "I'm so sorry. I've always loved you. Always, always, always." He looked down at her and she smiled. He took a step back from her and handed her a small book. "I think this is yours."

"Draco......" Her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed into his arms.

"Hermione!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Draco sat in the waiting room impatiently. **those stupid doctors! Where are they!** He thought. **she's either ok or she isn't! it's not that hard!** Two boys and two adults, one female and one male came into the waiting room. Draco recognized the two boys immediately. "Malfoy!?" Ron yelled. "What the bloody hell are you doin here!?"

"She fainted and I found her and brought her here, is that such a bad thing!"

"You could have called! Dumbledore had to call us!" yelled Harry. The two adults came over to the three boys.

"Harry, Ron, this young man saved Hermione. Please be kind...." Tears filled the woman's eyes.

"But, Mrs. Granger! He just doesn't understand! If he hadn't called us and Dumbledore hadn't known, she could be gone right now! And we would have never seen her again! She might have died without getting to see her two best friends and her parents again!"

"I KNOW!" yelled Draco. "I told Dumbledore to call you! I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." Madame Pomphery said. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'm guessing....?" The two adults nodded. "May I speak to you for a moment? You three boys may go and visit her....one at a time though...best not to get her upset by your arguing!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Madame Pomphery and the three boys looked at each other.

"Umm....you go first, Weasely. Potter, you can go next....I uhh don't think I can make it. My father's probably very angry with me." He scurried away and made his way down the hall to where he knew his father would be waiting impatiently for him.

"Malfoy!" he heard from behind him and stopped walking...but he didn't turn around.

"Go see Granger, Potter. She needs you and the Weasel right now." He said gruffly.

"I always knew, ya know." Draco turned his head a little to encourage him to continue. "I always knew you liked her. Your little crush may have ceased for awhile but it was still there deep down. I guess...I didn't really want to believe...that she reciprocated your feelings. I thought if I ignored it, it would all go away. I thought that the more I hated you, she would begin to hate you....but deep down, I knew that would never happen. Then when she told me about her...." He squeezed his eyes shut and Draco was now turned around staring at him. Harry opened his eyes again, "about her condition....I thought she would die miserable....all she wanted was a caring word from you....and I thought she would never get it....." Draco looked away miserably. "But I was wrong."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A/N: don't worry, there will be more! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. What's Happening to Draco

"Listen, Potter, I don't know what's going on that little head of yours, but I assure you that I do not have a 'thing' for Granger. She IS a mudblood after all." Harry came up to him and slapped him clear across the face.

"Stop it, Malfoy! Just stop lying to yourself and to the rest of the world! You love Hermione but you are afraid of your father-"

"I am NOT afraid of my father!"

"Then why is it, Malfoy, that you are going to meet him right now? I can see the fear in your eyes. You're afraid he will find out that you helped Hermione." Draco shook his head and laughed lightly.

"You've gone mad, Potter." He continued shaking his head. "Give Granger my regards will you?" With this, he turned and walked away. Everything Harry had said was right and he knew it...but knowing it and admitting it was two totally different things. Draco walked back towards the train station, passing many of the dark alleyways.

"Draco." Drawled a very unfriendly, familiar voice. Draco turned as quickly as he could before a blast of the crucius curse came flying his way. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge it. He fell to the ground, convulsing and moaning. "Do you think I'm a idiot? Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you helped that mudblood Granger?" Draco continued moaning and convulsing. "Answer me you stupid boy!" Lucius kicked his son. Draco managed to shake his head and whisper a 'no'. "Glad you agree with me." His father stopped the curse finally and Draco felt like his insides were on fire. He attempted to stand up and grabbed the wall for support. "We're going home." And with that, the two Malfoys apparated home.

Two months passed and Draco had forced himself to stay away from Hermione. He owled her once. The note basically said: Granger, hope you're better. Malfoy

The only thing that worried him, was the fact that she never owled him back. **what if she ended up....dying?** This thought would run through his head over and over and over. It horrified him to think that...THAT would happen! What if he had stayed, would she have been better?

Much to his misfortune, his father was urging him daily to join the deatheaters, and Draco knew he would soon cave, but only because of constant torture or he would be forced...which was much the same thing.

School was approaching soon. One more week, and Draco would find out if Hermione had survived. He tried desperately to find a way to contact Potter without his father knowing....but there was no way possible.

"Draco!" boomed a voice from outside the door.

"What is it father?" there was a hint of annoyance in Draco's voice and his father most definitely noticed. Lucius burst through the door and grabbed his son by the throat.

"do NOT talk to me like that, you stupid boy!"

"Sorry, father." Draco squeaked as Lucius let him fall to the ground.

"I came to inform you that I will be leaving soon. I have some....business to attend to."

"what does that have to do with me?" sneered Draco which earned him a slap across the face.

"It has everything to do with you! Do not insult me, Draco! When I get back, you must have your decision completed." Draco knew exactly what he meant. "And we both know you WILL make the correct decision, right, son?" Draco hated it when he called him 'son', because frankly, Potter was more of a son than he was! "I'll be getting back in one month. Do you understand? You have one month to decide your future....that is, whether or not you'll HAVE a future." Lucius smirked evily and left his son in wide-eyed shock. **one month...that's all I have.... **He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. **one month till I die. **

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and stared into her two best friend's faces. "good morning, Hermione." The boys smiled at her as she closed her eyes again. "I said...MORNING 'MIONE!!" she sat up quickly, causing the boys to fall off her bed, both laughing hysterically. She held her head. "Mione are you alright?" Ron asked, and he quickly stopped laughing.

"Um, yeah, I just...sat up too quickly. I'm fine, really." She gave them a reassuring smile.

"You guys ready for school?"

"Mione I'm so glad you're head girl! Now you can put those Slytherins in their places!" she smiled at them, but deep down she was worried. Ever since she began to get treatment for the cancer, she was always afraid it would come back. She had had a surgery and treatment over the summer. And the doctors said it was all gone...that they had, by the grace of God, been able to get it all out, but they said it would most likely come back within a year or so....this is the part that scared Hermione. And rightly so....she hadn't heard from Draco, which she had hoped to...there had to be something wrong...she had this gut feeling there was something wrong. **what's happening to you, Draco?**


	4. Taking Note

Draco slowly made his way through the train station, which was incredibly packed mainly because of all the first years. He stalked onto the train and found an empty compartment....which much to his misfortune, didn't stay empty for long. Three lonely first years wondered in and sat down, not even bothering to ask if they could sit with him.

"_For the last time, I'm fine! You're acting like my mother!"_ Ron's face turned red.

"_I am not a woman!"_ Draco heard three familiar voices laugh aloud before getting fainter and fainter as they traveled down the train. He stuck his head out the door frantically in search of the voices. He traveled lightly until he heard the voices inside one of the compartments. He opened the door slowly and almost fainted when he saw Hermione Granger sitting next Harry Potter, looking well and dandy and not even the least bit sick!

He stumbled back. "He-Granger?" Hermione looked up at Draco, her disappointment evident on her face. Harry didn't even try to hide the anger on his face.

"Malfoy! Get out of here! Nobody wants you in here!" Hermione looked away quietly.

"shut up, Potter. Why don't you ask that bloody mudblood if she wants me to leave eh? I seem to remember she was quite smitten with me...at least her dairy seemed to portray that." He sneered evilly. Ron stood up, thinking he was taller than Draco.....but boy was he wrong. He ended up looked UP to Draco instead of down on him. But this small set back didn't keep Ron from giving him a piece of his mind.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!!! YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

"RON!" Harry yelled pushing his friend back.

"Harry! How can you stick up for this sorry excuse for a wizard!"

"Ron...I'll deal with him." Harry looked over at Draco, noticing that they were, in fact, the same height. "Come with me, Malfoy."

"Or what? What are YOU going to do to the head boy eh?" Harry grabbed Malfoy by the shirt and dragged him outside the compartment, and slammed the door shut. He turned to Draco and shoved him up against the wall and began to yell at him.....but it was more like a whisper-yell, so no one else would hear.

"All right, Malfoy. You listen to me, and you listen good. I don't know exactly what goes on in that moronic head of yours, but you have some serious issues if you think I'm going to let you pretend to hate Hermione, when we both know you are hopelessly in love with her! Neither am I going to let you make her think that everything that happened at the beginning of the summer was all a lie! You WILL NOT make her think that she's the one who cares for you and you don't give a crap about her and you WILL NOT make fun of her in any way! Do you understand!" Draco looked utterly terrified, but quickly recovered himself.

"What do you think gives you the right to tell me what to do and what not to do, eh, Potter? I don't remember anything that happened at the beginning of the summer." He smirked.

"Malfoy.....I can't believe what you're doing to her. She's....she's been through...so much....I just don't understand....." he furrowed his brow and glared up at Draco. "I just don't understand how you can hate her so much! I don't understand how you can still call her a mudblood." He shoved Draco once more into the wall and went back into his compartment.

Draco stood outside unable to speak. **I don't know what came over me....I have to keep up my reputation....that's all I have**

But his heart kept replying **All you need is Hermione! You bloody coward!**

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione sat staring out the window. He called her a mudblood.....she started to feel a bit queezy. "Guys....I'm gonna go...uhhh to the restroom....I'll be back in a minute." She got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. She bumped into a few people on the way and would mumble a 'sorry' and continue on her way. As she reached the bathroom, she slammed the door shut and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. Tears slid down her cheeks faster than she could stop them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

On her way back to her compartment, she heard someone singing a beautiful song. She didn't even recognize the voice.

_Beautiful_

_That's the word that fits you best._

Hermione knocked on the door and the music stopped abruptly and a tall blond figure appeared before her. "Draco? Was....was that you singing?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Why?" his tone was harsh and it made Hermione feel like crying again.

"I thought....I thought it sounded wonderful." His hard look softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. He reached behind her and shut the door.

"I'm.....I'm sorry...for what I said earlier. I just...have a reputation to protect...you know what I'm saying right? I mean....it's hard always having to be mean and harsh with everyone....." he stepped closer to her. "especially when I don't want to be." His face continued to get closer and closer....Hermione's knees went weak....

"No Draco!" she yelled as she pushed him back. "You....you can't just....do this! You can't be awful to me and just expect me to deal with it and let you kiss me whenever you want to just because you say you're sorry!"

"Hermione, I didn't mean anything that I said earlier! I'm sorry! I'm just so confused!" he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Why!? What is there to be confused about!"

"Everything....you don't understand, Hermione." He paused before continuing. "I remember hearing you are Head girl right?? I'm head boy....it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other eh?"

"Draco, don't change the subject. You helped me at the beginning of the summer....I know I'm not just dreaming that up! You can't just brush me off ok you can't just-"

"Hermione! I thought you were going to be dead when I came back this year! I tried to prepare myself over the summer but....but then you were here and everything just sort of....came out wrong!....I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...."

"It's ok...." She reached out and hugged him. "It's ok, I forgive you...but please don't call me a mudblood anymore. It hurts worse than the cancer did....especially when it comes from you." he nodded and continued to hug her.

VVVVVVVVV

"Introducing the Head Boy: Draco Malfoy, and the Head Girl: Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore applauded the two students as they came up to the front to stand next to him. "These are your role models, first years. These are the two that will lay down the rules and they will both follow them as well." He pointedly looked at the two of them and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Now! They will say their vow." Hermione and Draco threw eachother a sideways glance. Draco smirked a little and mouthed a small good luck, small enough to where, only Hermione could see.....and Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, would you like to go first?" She nodded and for the first time in her life....she was actually kind of nervous.

"I, Hermione Granger, have been appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my exceeding grades and model example for all other students. I will always obey the rules that were laid down by the founders of this school and will make sure that all other students obey them as well. As long as I am Head Girl, they will not be broken." She smiled triumphantly as Professor McGonnagal placed the Head Girl pin on her robe. Draco stepped up beside Hermione and he also, for the first time in his life, was nervous.

"I, Draco Malfoy, have been appointed Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my exceeding grades and model example for all other students. I will always obey the rules that were laid down by the founders of this school and will make sure that all other students obey them as well. As long as I am Head Boy, they will not be broken." He smiled as Dumbledore pinned the Head Boy pin on his robe. He stuck out his hand, and Hermione took it and they walked up the steps together and received their Heads papers, as was the Heads ceremony at the beginning of every year.

"Now, let the feasting begin!" Draco and Hermione let out a breath, neither knew they had been holding and smiled. He held her hand a little longer than he was suppose to....something Dumbledore took note of.

VVVVVV

"Awesome job, Hermione! You did splendidly!"

"Thank you, Ron."

"Too bad you had to hold hands with that git!" he continued. "is he slimy like a snake or is he furry like a ferret?"

"Oh shut up, Ron! You really are immature!" she stood up and walked out of the great hall.....something Draco took note of.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A.N.- SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I feel horrible! Please forgive! I was lacking in ideas...sort of. I know where I'm going, I just don't wanna jump there too quick, know what I'm sayin?

Please review guys! It means so much to me!


	5. Sideeffects

A/N: Ok guys, I just bought a shirt that says this on it:

"I would love to have a 'battle of wits' with you...but you appear unarmed"

HEHEHEHEHEE isn't that great?!!?!!

VVVVVVVVVVVV

(begins right where last chapter left off) VVVVVVVVVVVV Hermione sat quietly on the bench amidst the beautiful flowers, admiring their beauty. She huddled into her jacket as a swift breeze made her shiver. "Beautiful aren't they?" she jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Ginny Weasely.

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Hey, what was that about back there? Ron was just being Ron. You know that just as well as I." Hermione looked away and then stood up abruptly.

"He's just...so immature...Draco isn't the guy he used to be!"

"Draco? Did you just call Malfoy...Draco? As in, his first name?" Hermione chuckled.

"Ginny, don't act so surprised. I told you everything that happened at the beginning of the summer...."

"But, he was so mean to you on the train today." Ginny countered.

"It's complicated Ginny. Really really complicated. But he didn't mean anything he said on the train today." Ginny nodded but did not say anything. "He's so sweet....he really is!"

"ok, Hermione, whatever you say. You obviously see a side of him that I don't....and I respect that, but can I say one thing?" Hermione nodded. "Be careful....this IS Draco Malfoy...the biggest heartbreaker in the school...ok?"

"Of course I will." The two girls hugged.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold!"

"Um, I think I'll stay out here for a little while. I need to....think about some things." Ginny smiled, nodded, and left. As soon as Ginny was out of sight, Hermione doubled over, holding her stomach. She began to cough. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. This was one of the things that would happen in result of the surgery. She would sometimes, not be able to breathe. She could feel it coming, it had happened before...and she didn't want Ginny to worry about her. She didn't need anyone's sympathy. She could deal with this on her own.

VVVVVVVVVVV

She sauntered slowly back into the castle, after feeling better, and walked slowly towards her Heads common room. She muttered the password and stumbled inside. Draco was sitting on the couch when he heard the portrait swing open. "Hey, Hermione! Where were you? I saw you leave the Great Hall, is everything ok?" Hermione smiled at how much he cared.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm just really tired is all. "Draco patted the seat next to him.

"come here for a second." She came over and sat close to him. "So, tell me, Hermione, how is it, that you are all of a sudden better? You never told me any of that." She took a deep breath.

"well, they treated me for a while and then I ended up needing surgery....and so I had surgery about a month ago....and they said they got it all and now...um I'm all better!" Draco looked at her skeptically, just now noticing how pale she was.

"How come they didn't think to give you this surgery before, Hermione?"

"They weren't sure if it would work or not. They needed to watch me more carefully.....ya know before they decided." Draco didn't really buy all of this, but decided not to push it for now.

Hermione didn't lie anyways....she told him much of the truth...just leaving the part about the cancer probably coming back completely out of her explanation. "I'm fine, Draco. Really, I'm much better." She smiled reassuringly before standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm very tired and I'm going to get off to bed! Goodnight!" she bounded up the stairs, to try and prove she was completely fine and when she reached her room, she closed the door and walked slowly over to her bed. She began to breathe heavily and slowly before she passed out, her legs still hung over the side of the bed.

**3:00 A.M.**

Draco knocked sleepily on the door. "Hermione.....?" He opened the door just a crack and saw her laying on her bed, with her legs swung over the bed. "Hermione?" he questioned a little louder. He started to get worried when she didn't move. From where he was standing, it didn't even look like she was breathing. But...as he neared her, he saw her chest moving slowly up and down. He sighed with relief and fixed her properly on her bed. As he pulled the covers up around her, he kissed her forehead gently.

He turned and left as quietly as possible and went to his own room. As he walked in, he breathed in the smell of his own cologne and took in the beautiful green and silver decorations in his new room. He sat down on his bed....**I'm finally home** he thought to himself.

After changing into his green and dark blue plaid pajama pants, he slipped into his covers and sighed, closing his eyes. In his mind, he saw Hermione's beautiful sleeping face, he imagined her beautiful brown eyes, her gorgeous hair that had smoothened out from its normal bushy state, and her luscious lips that he longed to take as his own......his eyes snapped open as he came to a startling realization......

**I'm in love with her**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You think Hermione's acting weird?" asked Ron as he stuffed a muffin that he had stolen from the feast the first night, into his mouth. "It's been a week and I've seen her like...four times...total." Harry thought for a moment and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah same here. Maybe Ginny knows what's going on. It's crazy, but I think I saw her and Malfoy in the hall together the other day. I mean, that could be totally off...but I'm pretty sure that's what I saw."

"She's a nut case if she wants to be with that tub of lard!" Ron laughed at his extremely stupid joke as Harry stared lazily out their window. "Oh cheer up, mate, I'm sure you were just seeing things. Hermione's the smart one, remember? Besides, she's probably just acting differently after that whole...umm thing over the summer. I just hope she's ok."

"Yeah...." Harry spotted Ginny and ran towards her. "Ginny!" she turned around and smiled brightly at the beautiful boy in front of her.

"Harry! What a pleasant-"

"What's going on with Hermione?" Harry interrupted her, leaving her completely disappointed. Her face fell, only noticeable to Ron.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"She's been acting odd lately, is she all right? Is she with Malfoy?" Ginny threw Ron a sideways glance and then returned her sight to Harry.

"Uh, I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? Don't come crying to me about it."

"I wasn't!"

"Harry, if you care about HERMIONE so much, why don't you just...just go talk to her! I don't care if you're worried about her! You have no reason to be! She's fine! She's just fine!" she yelled as she ran towards her next class.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, looky here ladies and gents, he's finally got a clue!" Harry looked at his friend questioningly. "Don't tell me....you still don't get it! You. Are. An. Idiot." With that, he stalked off leaving Harry alone in the hallway, completely and utterly confused....

VVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chappie! Please review! It means so much to me!


	6. Dangerous Looks and Cloudy Grey Eyes

Draco,

I will be coming home in one week. You must have your decision ready, or there will be consequences as you know.

Lucius

Draco crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it down onto the floor. "I am NOT going to be a deatheater...." He kept repeating to himself. "No no no no, this can't be happening. He can't make me be a deatheater." He concluded, while talking to himself.

"Uh yeah he can, mate." Draco whipped around and there stood Blaise Zambini. "I mean, you know him better than I do, and I think you also know that he could make you do about anything that you DIDN'T want to do. And besides, why don't you want to be a deatheater?"

"You don't understand, Blaise."

"Then, explain it to me." He sat back in a chair and looked expectantly at Draco.

"I like Granger...Hermione." To this, Blaise stood up.

"You're friends with that mudblood!!!!"

"umm....maybe a little bit more than friends....and she's not a mudblood, Blaise!"

"OH...oh my...." Blaise began to pace. "You....do you know what your father would do-"

"I know, Blaise..." he said mournfully. "But...I think I love her." **THUMP** Blaise fell to the floor, not passed out, but very week from shock.

"YOU MORON! You're practically killing YOURSELF!" Blaise yelled, as he stood up. "Draco, mate, you can't be with her!"

"I KNOW!" at this, Blaise seemed to calm down. "I just can't abandon her right now."

"Why?"

"Because she's been sick....and I can't just leave her like that, with no one."

"But, not only will your father kill you, but he will kill her too! You don't want her to go through that do you?" Draco shook his head sadly. "Look, bud, you don't have much of a choice."

"Blaise...I need to be alone for a little bit...do you mind?"

"Nope, I'll see ya later." Draco lay down on his bed, his mind reeling on what he should do. He knew he didn't really have a choice....but there just had to be another way!

VVVVVVVVVVVV

"Partners will be assigned for this next assignment. Select few will be making a very difficult healing potion...it will actually put a stopper on death. It is so difficult that I am one out of five people who can actually make it. And for the rest of you...." The door slammed shut as Draco Malfoy made his way to an empty seat. "And for the rest of you, you will be making a...simpler potion." He smirked. "The only two qualified for the harder potion happens to be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy....therefore they will be partners." Hermione lips twitched and she couldn't help but smile. But...when she looked over at him, he looked absolutely miserable. His brow was furrowed and he was playing with the tip of his quill pen. "You may commence on getting your potions started." Snape finally said. Hermione sauntered over to Draco. He didn't even look up at her until she said his name. "uhh...Malfoy? Are you all right?" He nodded, getting lost completely in her eyes.

"Come with me." The two walked up to Snape. "Sir, may Granger and I go to the library to do study on our potion?" Snape nodded and watched the two as they walked away from him. There was something different....and it made him squirm.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two walked in the aisles of the library, searching for something that could help them with their potion. "Ok, so I was thinking that we should look in the-"Draco pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't say anything." His voice was low and dangerous as were his cloudy grey eyes. There was something different about the way he was looking at her right now....and it scared her.

VVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: I'm so sorry it's so incredibly short! Please forgive me! I hope you liked it!


	7. Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This chapter starts right where the other one left off.

ENJOY!

Draco pulled her into him and kissed her passionately and then pushed her against the wall. He began kissing down her neck, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and down her sides. She squirmed, trying to get away from him. She didn't like how this was going...she wasn't ready for this. "Draco..." she breathed. As his hands slowly came up to undo the buttons on her blouse, she pushed him as hard as she could and he stumbled back.

"Draco, what are you doing!?!" He continued to kiss her. She opened her eyes and saw that he had tears running down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut...She didn't understand what was going on...so she just let him kiss her until he no longer could breathe. He pulled away from her and stared her as she trembled. "Draco....what-why...what?" she stared at him confused as he breathed heavily, in and out....in and out.

"I love you." He breathed. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Is that what this is all about? You were nervous to tell me you loved me? I love you too, Draco." Her smile warmed him right down to his toes, it warmed the places that had been cold for so long....but he soon became cold again.

"No, Hermione....things...they ...got complicated and..." she nodded slowly, trying to understand where this was going. "My father's been gone for a month...he's coming back in a couple days....I...I don't really want to see him."

"I'm sorry...I wish I could help." He nodded.

"No one can help me. Happy Halloween, Hermione." He said curtly as he walked away. Draco thought back over this past month. He was not looking forward to going home for Halloween. This year, they had all decided to let the kids off for Halloween as well as Christmas....but only for a week. Draco was suppose to become a Deatheater during this next week....but the problem was, he hadn't exactly decided yet if he would die, never knowing if he saved Hermione or not....or if he would live, pretend to hate Hermione, and protect her. He thought he had decided when his father told him he'd have to make a decision....he'd much rather save Hermione....but he DID know that he better decide soon or he'd be in major trouble.

------------

"Mr. Malfoy, you understand that by accepting these terms that if you betray our Lord in any way, he will know and you will not live another day?" Draco's hands shook fiercly and it took everything within him to not let it show.

"I-I-"

"Answer you stupid boy." Lucius hissed into his son's ear as he stuck a knife in his back.

"I do accept these terms." Lord Voldemort cackled.

"Your voice shakes, are you afraid of me?" Draco nodded his head. "Your name means Dragon, am I right?" Draco nodded once again. "Come here boy." Lucius pushed Draco towards Voldemort. "Lay down on your stomach before me." Draco did as he was told. Voldemort took out his wand and began to trace an outline of a dragon on Draco's back. It went from one shoulder blade to the other and almost all the way down his back. **this isn't so bad it's just like a tiny prick...like a tattoo...** Draco thought, but then he looked up and saw Voldemort cut himself and put two drops of blood on the tip of his wand and smirked at Draco as he pointed his wand down at the now trembling boy. "And you thought it was over....it has only begun." Fire came burning out of Voldemort's wand and burned along the outline of Draco's Dragon-like tattoo. Draco bit back cries and tears but then Voldemort brought his wand's tip closer to Draco's back and he could no longer hold in his screams. Finally the searing stopped, but his back still felt like it was burning. "And just for doubting becoming a deatheater...." He burned his symbol right on the back of Draco's shoulder, just above his shoulder blade. Lucius grabbed Draco roughly and brought him back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Happy Halloween, stupid fool." Draco's mark was bigger than everyone else's and Narcissa explained to him why.

"Honey, it's because you thought about NOT becoming a deatheater, basically defying Lord Voldemort. That is your punishment." She kissed his forehead tenderly, kissing away the sweat beads that were still laying on his head from hours earlier. He hadn't been able to stop sweating, but yet he was freezing.

"Mom, I'm so....so cold...." He shivered and Narcissa wrapped her loving arms around her trembling son.

"It's a side-effect of the mark. Your father had it too." Draco scowled.

"I-don't-have-a-father." He managed to get out while shivering uncontrollably, his eyes bored coldly into his mother's.

That night, Draco laid on his stomach as he slept, the pain on his back still too painful to touch. He woke up during the middle of the night, his nightmares becoming more real each time. He hated this. He hated this feeling that he could never be with Hermione again....and that's when it struck him hard and fast. He could never talk to Hermione again. Ever.

A/N: hello peoples of fanfiction! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's still short but it helps me be able to update more often soooo.....i don't know which one's better. Anways...please review!!!


	8. Beautiful that's the word you're madefor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....how sad.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco walked through the halls the first day back to school after break, still feeling the piercing pain shoot through his back. **won't it ever go away!?!** He questioned quietly to himself. Although he knew he couldn't talk to Hermione anymore, that didn't mean he couldn't look at her. He searched around frantically for her. When he had taken his luggage back to their common room, he hadn't seen her or any sign of her.

"Draco! Lunch!" yelled Blaise as he ran past him, almost knocking him over. This would be the best time to look at Hermione since she couldn't necessarily see HIM.

"Hey guys." He sat down next to his little posse and scanned the Gryffindor table. He saw two flaming red-heads and knew she'd be there. Unfortunately Crabbe sat right in the way. "Danget" he muttered. "I'll....I'll be back. His father certainly wouldn't care if he made fun of the trio now would he? He stalked over to the Gryffindor table and eased over to the trio. "Hey Lo-"he stopped. Hermione wasn't there. "-sers." He finished slowly.

"Sodd off, Malfoy." Harry replied lazily.

"Where's the mud—"

"HERMIONE isn't coming back for a week. Vacation, you see. It's something REAL families go and do together because they LOVE eachother-" Malfoy stiffened as Ron smirked evily at his "clever" comeback.

"Oh shut-up, Weasely. Like you could even afford a REAL vacation." Malfoy smirked and left the Great Hall. As the doors closed to the Hall, Draco's smirk faded immidately. He was worried. She hadn't mentioned a vacation with her family.....

He trudged up to her room and stared at the empty space that held only a bed and a dresser. Something was tugging at his heart, telling him there was something wrong....but what could it be?

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. A piece of paper was sticking out of the nightstand drawer.....He took it and opened it. It was some kind of letter.

TWO DAYS LATER

Draco sat in his chair with his acoustic guitar with his head back as he strummed a quiet tune.

**Beautiful **

**That's the word that you're made for **

**I am yours **

**Our lives are one now here we go **

**Walking hand in hand each day **

**Lord let our love grow strong, let the fire burn deep **

**Cause you take my breath away, you are-**

Draco stopped and buried his face in his hands. He wished he hadn't read that letter at all.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I gotta go get ready for work!!


End file.
